


Loving You Inside Out

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, M/M, Overstimulation, Past Tense, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: Markus and Simon take the time to enjoy Jericho finally having doors that lock.





	Loving You Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beartwinkhell's birthday in response to their request for Markus/Simon plus overstimulation. Happy belated birthday dude!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, decadentmousse <3.
> 
> Comments loved and encouraged!

Markus had never thought of himself as greedy. Willful, yes, maybe even demanding, but not greedy.

Until he had Simon alone.

They had stolen moments together on Jericho before, fumbling in dark corners and behind doors too rusted to shut properly, but they had never had true privacy; not until now. Not until Jericho's new population had brought mechanics, electricians, and cleaners whose work was slowly turning Jericho from a squalid refuge into a sanctuary.

Now Jericho had power, warmth, light, and doors that locked.

 

Markus could feel his stress levels rising as he stripped off, folding his clothes and setting them down neatly on the floor alongside Simon's. There was nothing romantic about the setting, but it was practical, and as comfortable as they were likely to find. Their room could be locked, the mattress on the floor was dry, and they were close enough to the boiler room that its furnace filled the corridors around with more than enough noise to cover up their own.

Markus had no silk sheets or feather pillows to offer Simon, but he had privacy and he had himself, and he was determined to make that feel like enough.

"I win," Simon said, Markus looking over to find Simon naked on the mattress, and hurriedly shedding the last of his clothes before joining him.

"I don't know," Markus said, kneeling over Simon and bracing his arms beside Simon's head. "You stripped faster, I got to look at you faster. Who's the real winner?"

Simon leaned up and bit Markus' lower lip sharply. "Shut up."

"You don't want that," Markus said, bringing his hands to Simon's shoulders and pushing him back down with enough weight to pin him there.

Markus had meant to tease Simon, to keep their conversation light and playful, but he hadn't had a chance to stop and just _look_ at Simon before; not with Simon knowing he was looking.

Simon wasn't the first PL600 Markus had ever seen, their paths sometimes crossing when Markus' shopping route for Carl had taken him near schools or playgrounds, but Simon was no more 'just' a PL600 than North was 'just' a Traci.

Simon was… Simon. Trusting and thoughtful and strong - so much stronger than he knew.

"What is it?" Simon asked when the silence between them had stretched out too long, and Markus leaned back down to kiss him, shutting his eyes and committing the moment to memory.

They did not lead safe lives. They might not get many more moments like this.

"Just admiring the art," Markus said, and Simon cackled with appalled laughter, his face lighting up with it.

"Who taught you how to flirt?"

"A septuagenarian," Markus replied with ease, kissing Simon's nose, his left cheek, his left ear in quick succession. "You can't make someone laugh unless they like you."

"Was that advice or a fact?" Simon asked, voice hitching when Markus nipped his earlobe.

"Both, I think," Markus said, nibbling some more just to feel Simon tense up beneath him, then moving his bites down Simon's neck, stopping just shy of the junction between neck and shoulder.

Markus sat up, rubbing Simon's shoulders, and drew his skin back from his hands to expose the white of them. Simon didn't often like having his arms touched and wasn't yet ready to explain why, but Markus knew it had to have involved human violence. Making it clear that he _wasn't_ human seemed to help.

"Is this okay?" Markus asked, stroking Simon's arms and pulling them up gently above Simon's head when Simon nodded. "Thank you," Markus said, linking his hands with Simon's and kissing each of Simon's shoulders. "Can you keep them there?" he asked, squeezing Simon's hands lightly.

"I'll try."

Markus thanked Simon with another kiss, bringing his hands down to tangle in Simon's hair and hold him close. Simon trusted him on a level he'd never known before and barely knew how to accept, and the softness of his ever-tired eyes had been a comfort long before they had mattresses and reliable heat in Jericho.

"I don't know where to start with you," Markus said as he sat back on his haunches, admiring the pale stretch of Simon's torso, the slight curve of his hips, the half-hard swell of his cock. "I've wanted this for so long."

Simon smiled before looking down, Markus following Simon's eyes and watching the skin retract from Simon's stomach, revealing the white plate of his abdomen. "Open me up," Simon said.

Markus stalled.

Simon had brought up the subject of wire play before; his cock was functional, and he could come, but he had described the experience as underwhelming - not unpleasant, but ultimately little more satisfying than fulfilling any other objective.

Wireplay bypassed the rules set by their creators, allowing them to find pleasure on their own terms.

"I trust you," Simon said, and Markus moved a hand to Simon's stomach, pressing down gently and sending through a command for it to open.

A human could never have understood what Markus saw. They might have appreciated the aesthetics of lights and wires and biocomponents, might have been capable of fetishising it even, but they wouldn't have seen a person. They wouldn't have seen Simon.

"You're beautiful," Markus said, reaching inside carefully to run his fingers over the lines and shapes that made up Simon, mapping out his circuits. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Reaching further up, Markus could feel the curve of Simon's regulator port, thick and protective and a reminder that it held the very reason Simon was alive. A port containing a heart compatible with Markus' own; Carl would have loved reading into that.

"Tell me what you want," Markus said, pushing down his curiosity before it could distract him from the moment. He'd made time for this so he could lose himself in Simon and _with_ Simon.

"Further back," Simon said, "The nodes on my spi-"

Markus obeyed before Simon could finish the sentence, and the way Simon's eyelids fluttered as his voice glitched out sent a jolt straight to Markus' cock. From the outside, Simon's spine was reinforced to be stronger than any human's; inside, it was a mass of nodes and fine wires, a map of nerves controlling almost everything Simon's body did.

Beautiful.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Markus said, reverent as he tiptoed his fingers up Simon's spine, keeping his touch light. His cock throbbed between his legs, demanding attention Markus wasn't ready to give it, not until Simon wanted him to.

"Again," Simon said, gritting his teeth when Markus dragged his fingers down just to restart their journey. "Your other hand, touch me with that too."

Markus shifted his weight so he could settle more comfortably, bringing his other hand to wrap around Simon's cock.

Compared to Simon's wiring, his cock was an ordinary, human sort of thing, but Markus had an idea about how to fix that.

Simon's pseudo-prostate had been designed to behave roughly like a human's, something to make him react like one when fucked or fingered. It hadn't been meant for direct contact.

Markus brought the hand he'd had on Simon's spine forward, rubbing his thumb over the firm bundle of nerves, and Simon arched up sharply, a static curse on his lips. "Fuck me," Simon said, fierce and demanding, and Markus' cock jumped in response.

Markus moved his free hand under Simon, pressing his fingers into him to make sure his self-lubrication was as thorough in practice as it was meant to be in theory, then grinned wickedly as he put pressure on Simon's prostate from both sides.

"Oh fuck you," Simon groaned after a long whine of unintelligible static. "Fuck you, don't stop -"

"I can't fuck you if my fingers are in the way," Markus teased. "Make up your mind."

"Put your cock in me, you asshole," Simon spat out, jaw clenched tight and eyes fiery as Markus gave in, pulling out his fingers and pressing his cock up against Simon's hole.

Even if Simon's irritation made Markus laugh, it still warmed him that he was the only person who got to see this side of Simon - a Simon who didn't have to keep a cool head and balance everyone's needs, a Simon who could demand things for himself.

Markus wouldn't say it yet, not when it would make the moment about his own feelings rather than Simon's, but he loved him. Loved every last inch of him.

"Okay?" Markus asked, pushing in, and happy to take Simon nodding as an answer. 

Simon's hands gripped the top of the mattress, twisting and almost tearing the material, and Markus felt Simon whisper wirelessly to him, " _Let me touch you, please?_ "

It was tempting to say yes - beyond tempting, given he already knew something of what Simon's hands could do - but Markus moved to lean over Simon, compromising instead. "Touch yourself," Markus said, cupping Simon's ass in his own hands. "Any way you like. Can you do that for me?"

Simon nodded, blessedly unselfconscious when they were alone like this, bringing his arms back down to wrap one hand around his cock, the other disappearing inside his stomach. Markus stalled entirely when he felt the already delightful squeeze of Simon around him intensify.

It took a moment for Markus to be able to do more than just move and feel, and when Markus looked up at Simon, Simon's sly grin nearly stalled him again.

"You cheated," Markus said, groaning as Simon squeezed down around him again, making his eyelids glitch and flutter.

" _'Any way I like'_ ," Simon reminded him, Markus unable to respond with much more than a strangled noise and thrusting into the tight grip of Simon's body. " _I like hearing you beg, too._ "

" _Then you'll hear it,_ " Markus said, pulling the skin back from his hands again so he could let Simon feel what he felt, let Simon hear what he couldn't say.

And he could hear Simon in turn.

_Need him want him want him to need you nonono not that never that push it down don't think don't speak you don't deserve -_

Markus moved his hands up Simon's back, lifting him up into his lap and fucking into him with short, sharp thrusts as he pulled him into a kiss. _Needed you from day one, Simon. Stay with me._ Markus tilted his head, resting his mouth on Simon's cheek. _Stay with me._

Simon came first, but not by much, and his sobbed-out moans were something Markus knew he'd never forget.

 

They would have to dress and rejoin the rest of Jericho eventually, their roles within it too important to abandon for long, but there was no point in rushing. Someone would find them if there was an emergency, but for the time being they had silence and an hour or two in which to enjoy it.

Markus helped Simon check his stomach was clean and everything where it ought to be before Simon closed his stomach panel again and lay down, rolling onto his side and curling up so Markus could spoon with him comfortably.

"I'm glad I met you," Markus said, quiet and quieter still for having his lips pressed to the nape of Simon's neck. "Whatever happens next, I'm glad I met you."

Simon didn't reply in words, but threaded their fingers together over his stomach, going still as he slipped into idle mode.

Markus didn't need to idle just yet, but that suited him just fine. Carl had told him often about the importance of appreciating beauty.

Now seemed as good a time as any to put that advice into practice.


End file.
